Per Instructions of Dr. Richard Cannon, we do not list human specimens in this report, even though they are used in our research. The required survey is given as part of the LAM annual report or by other investigators participating in this annual report, as necessary, through their specific annual reports (e.g., Stewart Levine (asthma)). Further, protocols run under this annual report were used as the basis for the collection of samples from participating research subjects by these other investigators (e.g., Stewart Levine, Joseph Fontana/Vincent C. Manganiello).